Since the beginning of full color lithographic offset printing, the concept of using different screen angle for each color has been applied to deal with press imperfections causing skew and displacement of basic colors, relative to each other. While it limits the possibilities of visible moiré effect, it also causes steady cyclic tint and brightness noise, and limits dark color saturation and linearity. Stochastic and/or FM screening methods solve the moiré problem, but add random tint, brightness noise and non-linearity, while increasing dot gain by multiplying the amount of outer edges of dot surface.
Therefore, in spite of the efforts in the field, there is a need for improved macro-pixels and associated image rendering methods.